


A Selfish Desire

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Kinky Kristmas Fest, POV Second Person, Strap-Ons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: Ginny has you bent over the kitchen table before you have time to smirk.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107
Collections: Daily Deviant





	A Selfish Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinky Kristmas 2019

Ginny has you bent over the kitchen table before you have time to smirk. To gloat that you've riled her up so completely that she didn't even take the time to change before storming into your flat dressed in her Quidditch leathers and the old jersey and loose cotton shorts she wears for practice. She crowds you, palm against the middle of your back to hold you down. You smell her sweat, her musk mixing with the crisp fall air from her flight, and fuck if you give a bloody toss about gloating now. Her wand holster snaps open. She wordlessly casts. Her magic scrapes against you like her nails scrape down your back, and your clothes are ripped away, sent wherever banished things go.

Desire thrums through you as thrilling as that crackle of energy that pulsed down your arm when you cast your first spell. She kicks your legs apart like a dirty Auror preparing to pat you down, but then she leans over, forehead pressed into your neck. Her lips brush against your skin, barely a kiss, so soft you could have imagined it. She fits into you, groin flush against the curve of your arse. You feel the cock she wears for you, and you can't help but rut against it; you're so damn wet for it, for her, but she grabs your hips, blunt nails digging in, holding you in place. 

She wants to hear you beg. You bite your lip, gripping the table to try to control yourself, muscles straining to stay still. She thrusts her hips a little, teasing your asshole with her clothed cock. Her hands ghost up your sides, dance along your torso until she reaches the soft swell of your breasts. The she stops, barely cupping them, her touch as light and fluttery as the beating wings of a Snitch. 

"Please..." It's a groan that falls from your lips without your permission and you hate yourself a little for it. Your nipples grow hard, straining towards teasing fingers that are just out of reach. Ginny chuckles, and just her warm breath makes your skin tingle. 

"Fuck you, Weasley." Your voice is too breathy to carry any heat. Not that a sneer could hide how much you want this. 

"Fuck you too," she says. You hear her smile. 

The rustle of fabric. Shorts shoved down her hips. The slippery slide of slick fingers along the fat dildo you'd picked out together. 

You've prepped yourself for this, fingering your arsehole open before she arrived, but your breath catches in your throat as she guides the blunt tip to your rim and presses inside. She thrusts in slow so you feel every inch until you're full, so fucking full with her, stretched to the brink. She stays fixed inside you like that until your clit is throbbing so much you nearly beg her again, beg her to move, to fuck you blind, to at least grab your tits and bring some relief to this aching torture.

She saves you that humiliation by a half a breath. Your lips fall open the moment she pulls out and thrusts back inside. She sets a brutal pace so much that the table legs bang against the floor with each rock of her hips. You hold on, fingers slipping along the edge of the table, forehead pressed to its shaking surface. 

"You ever show up at practice again with your tits out..." Her words are punctuated with each thrust, her threat left unspoken, but the only real threat would be if she ever stops fucking you. Stops marking you. Stops claiming you. 

Her hands grip your hips so tightly that you'll wake up with finger-shaped bruises in the morning. You'd tease her if you could. How a simple low v-neck tee shirt could drive her to this. How all you needed to do was lean over at the perfect moment when she flew by. How a swipe of your tongue over your lower lip caused her to miss a goal by the length of two brooms. But all you can do is moan, fall into the pleasure she draws out of you, submit and let her take you apart, bit by bit, until you're a quivering mess, barely hanging on. 

She slams inside you once more, then stops, hips smooth against your arse. You whine, far too gone to be embarrassed by your desperation. Leather slides against your thigh as she reaches around you and finds your wet cunt, slipping through your slick to seek out your clit. Your body tightens like a coiled wire. She gives short little thrusts, barely moving her hips, playing you like a well-loved fiddle, knowing just how to pluck your strings. Your legs widen, gaping yourself open for her and there's just a beat, just a moment when everything is bliss. A zing of magic shoots through you, the most pleasurable stunning spell you've ever known. You scream, you can't help yourself, shaking through your orgasm. You don't notice that Ginny is holding you through it, murmuring in awe, until the bliss starts to fade. 

She pulls out. Lets go. You find a chair and sink into it, boneless and warm, laying your head on the table. You look over at your girlfriend as she steps out of her shorts, the slick cock bobbing within the straps holding it to her groin. She snaps them open and the dildo falls to your kitchen floor with a thunk. It'll need a good Scourgify, but that can wait. 

Her cunt glistens. Your eyes roam up her body until you meet her slanted smile. 

"You can always just ask," she says. "You don't have to goad me into this."

"Where would the fun be in that?" you lazily reply.

You'll crawl on your knees to her in a little while, after you've caught your breath. Make her tremble and shake against your mouth. Take her apart as throughly as she has done to you. A thank you. An apology, perhaps, for mucking up her practice. But this, too, is a selfish desire. 

Your body starts to hum again. You lick your lips and smile.


End file.
